


with power comes responsibility

by awkwardhesitations



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, alice is mentioned in this a few times, argus and zhask implied couple, dyrroth is a brat, it's smut for your virgin eyes, martis the top and literally forces dyrroth to choke on his d, non beta we did like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardhesitations/pseuds/awkwardhesitations
Summary: dyrroth is a brat. martis has been dealing with him for the past millennia, and decides to teach him a lesson in pride.(ok so dyrroth chokes on martis' d)
Relationships: Martis/Dyrroth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	with power comes responsibility

**Author's Note:**

> so,, in this au i would like to clarify some things  
> dyrroth is nOT underage in this fic   
> it may seem non con at first but dyrroth is okay  
> contains swearing
> 
> consent is still important tho guys  
> im,, sorry,, for been gone so long, corona is killing us
> 
> i have a bunch of unfinished ideas, but was in the mood to finish this one today tho haha 
> 
> yes, this is rather a rarepair. dk just thought of it and slept on this idea for a few moments

he can't get enough of him.

dyrroth has always been a brat- a spoiled, entitled one, but he has potential, or his behaviour would have been inexcusable for the way he treats his seniors. alice loves him like a mother would love her son, and therefore, he's guaranteed a way out of everything. alice is the queen of the apocalypse after all, and her reputation is to be feared.

his power is able to be reckoned with, the commander of half the troops of the abyssal forces. he insults thamuz everytime he sees him, a task most normal people will shy away from even trying to do so. argus and zhask get a taste of dyrroth's vitriol too, retorts about their relationship- the only one unscathed is the queen herself. however, she still turns a blind eye to them, focusing herself on gathering her forces and overtaking the moniyan empire.

so when martis first came to the abyssal forces, it was no surprise that he wasn't excluded from the normal treatment dyrroth gives everyone- a multitude of verbal lashings, daily insults dripping with malice and sarcasm at its finest. but then martis moved up the ranks, proving his value and potential over time, until his position rivalled dyrroth's.

dyrroth took this to heart. it was unfair, he deemed, holding the commander position since young, to let this newcomer steal it away with his fancy magic blades and measly power.

it turns into more barbaric insults, creative curses, and scorn decorating his face everytime he sees martis. (it's a pity, because he thinks dyrroth's face looks way more cuter without the constant scowl.) he hasn't bothered about thamuz nor the others anymore, focusing all his toxicity on martis. 

it delights him a little as he sees the brat rage on everyday, fuming as martis responds to none of his threats, stomping off so loudly on the marbled floor that even spiderweb cracks have appeared, until argus came out one day and asked him about it.

it does get on martis' nerves at times; to be honest, but it's way better to keep quiet and let the brat fume on his own- he's relatively new here, and fighting dyrroth at times implied you were fighting alice. so martis swallows it down during his first few decades there, warding off all dyrroth's insults with a cold stare.

it's not until he's nearing his first millennium that he finally snaps. it's been a long day, the war between moniyan and abyssal raging on, but at a slower pace. helcurt and argus are taking charge during the night, and he dare say- it was almost deemed a losing fight within his books for today. 

as usual, dyrroth retires from his own post, and begins the onslaught of cruel words, curled up on his tongue. for lucifer's sake, the ashura didn't even train him up to deal with this mental torture.

he slashes angrily at the undead puppets vexana summoned for them; it was a favour alice pulled from the undead queen. it's unknown why the undead and the abyssal aren't allies yet, considering their objective is the same. the puppet goes down with three slashes, quick and frenzied, before he uses ashura's teeth to finish up the rest. 

of course it's not called a day until dyrroth shows up. he claims to want to use the training grounds, demands martis to go away until he finishes. such an entitled brat. it's been an exhausting day, and martis just wants to have his stress relief. 

dyrroth continues his long list of insults, and usually martis won't really be affected at all- 'guess you're really such a weakling; we almost lost selena's forces that you commanded, i don't even know why alice promoted you to commander anyway.' martis continues hacking at the undead puppets, visualising dyrroth's spoiled face on them. he almost chuckles at the mental image.

'-hey are you listening? i want to use the grounds, now! you're so fucking weak that you could be one of the puppets themselves, asshole! i-' the ashura teeth fall to the floor as martis drops them, with a loud clang. he's seething with rage, but that never stops the prince. it silences dyrroth for a peaceful moment, and he's about to continue his increasingly more frustrated narrative-

'do yourself a favour. shut the fuck up.' martis sees dyrroth's expression change, obviously surprised. he's never answered to his insults before anyway. 'guess who finally started to man up and reply, huh? what about you do yourself a favour-' martis slaps a hand over his mouth, glowering at him in annoyance. it backs both of them up to one of the many corners of the arena, dyrroth's back hitting stone.

martis' figure is way taller and muscular than dyrroth's- it casts a shadow over him when he towers over the prince. his eyes are burning with purple fire, so close that dyrroth can feel the slight heat emanating from it. he snarls in retailation, biting down on martis' hand. he does shift his hand, but it ends up pinning dyrroth's left arm down instead.

dyrroth's legs are kicking at his, but martis doesn't really bother enough to care. they won't hurt him anyway. a purplish glow warns him of the impending attack, so martis pins his other arm down, grip strong enough to stop the blast.

'yah! what the fuck is wrong with you, dipshit! move aside- such a weakling.' he snivels at him, but martis just watches him in silence. his jaw is clenched, like he's preventing himself from incinerating the brat right there and then. dyrroth's about to spit another insult at him before something stops him completely in his actions.

'it's time you shut up- today's fight wasn't even completely my error. you rushed in there carelessly, even specifically when alice told you- oh wait,' the ashuran halts deliberately in his words, tilting his head slightly while dyrroth growls at him, like a feral animal, 'you're secretly enjoying this, aren't you? such a fucking whore.' martis sees the slight quiver of dyrroth's lips, his demonic eyes widen fractionally. 'i see now why all these years you were so desperate to rile me up- you wanted a reaction out of me, hmm.' he watches as dyrroth pales. 'look, i don't get your fucked up ideas, dumbass, but-' oh? he manages to come back with an insult?

'you're still clinging to your pride, huh?' dyrroth growls, but martis stops him with a glare. 'look at you. so pathetic- you're just craving for it, for someone to put you in your place-' sure enough, there's a flash of fear in dyrroth's eyes, followed by a mix of nervousness and anticipation, as he sinks down to his knees. he's silent as martis smirks down at him. 

dyrroth's shaking, half with anticipation and half from fear, as he undos martis' ceremonial pants with quivering fingers, the velvety surface smooth against his sweaty touch. the calculating look martis fixes on him from above scares dyrroth even more. (there's this hidden voice inside his mind telling him he's enjoying all of this, and he hates it.) 

'go on. hurry up. or are you such a weakling you can't even do it properly?' his voice slices through the air, using dyrroth's own insult back at him. it stings, and dyrroth's about to lift his head and retort back at martis when fingers in his scalp abruptly yank his silver hair back.

'open.' the ashura king hisses, his grip on the prince's hair still tight, watching as the insolent brat gulp at the sight before him, his cheeks flushing a furious red with indignation and embarrassment, all the way to the tips of his ears. such pride should be stepped on, martis muses.

there's a slight hesitancy to dyrroth's movements, tentative and slow, until martis gets impatient and starts fucking into his mouth directly, a warm cavern fuck his cock in. it garners a cut off yelp from dyrroth, before he matches martis' eye contact, looking up at him with teary eyes. there's an underlying concern of dyrroth choking- but martis wants to laugh in his face as the prince accepts it with no opposition, breathing through his nose as he gags not once, but twice. like he's done this before.

the brat is moaning around his cock while martis calls him a whore; whimpers when the commander pulls his hair back, hips grinding pathetically to seek pleasure against his palms- how outrightly filthy.

it's not long before dyrroth's saliva and spit starts dripping down his chin, unshed tears glittering in his eyes. what a sight, compared to the arrogant brat a few moments ago. the obscene noises echoes throughout the training grounds, as dyrroth takes it all in like a disciplined dog, sucking noisily and eagerly. 

dyrroth pants and gasps when martis finally lets go, coughing and spluttering. beads of saliva drip from his bruised lips- making him an absolutely dirty sight. martis uses this opportunity to lift him effortlessly, back pressing against the stone wall. 

'p-please, please-' his voice is shot to hell, dyrroth's arms hanging limply by his sides when martis hoists him up. 'please? the spoiled brat finally knowing some manners?' martis feigns surprise as dyrroth colors, his teeth glinting as he smirks at him. 

'you haven't learnt your lesson yet.'

(dyrroth didn't insult anyone later.)

**Author's Note:**

> stay safe everyone! 
> 
> im working on linglong mainly and some alucard X granger lately cause im in the mood,, sorry for been gone so long
> 
> well it's smut this time so what can i say
> 
> as usual, comments and kudos are always appreciated! tysm


End file.
